Only Chance
by Wolborg90
Summary: **Kouzumi**Kouji and Izumi are now in high school and so is the gang. Kouji became a gangster and Izumi is a popular girl. How will love bloom?Read to find out! R/R plz! Also rated for language.
1. chapter 1

A/N: My first story!!! ^_^ I don't usually write very good stories so don't sue me or expect much, or I'll make the dust balls of death come to you! MWAHAHAHAHAHA-hack *cough* ugh. I hope that doesn't effect my allergies eeeeee.  
  
My only regrets to those damn ppl for insulting me.WHY ME!?!  
  
Anywho.my beta reader is trying to be a BIG influence on me Beta reader: Eat coco puffs.mmmMMmm.coco puffs *blink blink* Ok on with the story before something happens.also the point that my beta reader has issues, serious issues, come to think of it, so do I! Oh well lets get on with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: Oh and by the way, I do NOT own digimon and I have nothing to do with it so just leave me alone!  
  
Only Chance  
  
"ARGGGGG! DAMN YOU TAKUYA!!!" Kouji, who was a senior in high school, chased a goggled headed freak named Takuya, down the hall during lunch period.  
  
"I can't believe you Kouji, you're so upset of your feelings that you hardly realize how idiotic you look chasing me!" laughed Takuya.  
  
"I don't look idiotic you dumb ass! YOU are the one telling almost everyone their true feelings when we told you to keep it a secret, my god! Why am I still talking YOU!"  
  
"It's true then isn't it! YOU LIKE IZUMI!!!"  
  
*twitch*" Dammit I don't like her, it's just that.um.I'm only a friend to her okay? So just shut the fuck up and leave me ALONE!" walking off, Takuya left to go to lunch when he came across Izumi.  
  
"Hey, Izumi! Did you know that someone LIKES you? I just found out today!" mocked Takuya.  
  
"Get away from me! And leave me out your life's plans, you worthless freak." Groaned Izumi.  
  
During lunch, Kouji usually had his own lunch, but his father said that he had to eat the school's lunch.' My god, can't they serve us something fresh and not leftovers from the early 70's?!' thought Kouji. Suddenly, a voice came from behind him.  
"Hey Kouji, what's up?" He froze. A/N: Finally I am finished I just hope my beta reader won't insult me again. *sniff* I feel so hurt.oh well. Anyway hope you all enjoyed it! And please R/R! 


	2. chapter 2

A/N: ^_^ I'm back! *everyone screams and runs away*-_- Oh pooh, they always do that.oh sorry, the other chapter was a little short I understand, but I'll try to make this one longer.  
  
Just to let you know, I will have a lot of J.P bashing in here. SO IF YOU LIKE J.P, DO NOT READ OR FLAME ME!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Remember, I don't own digimon or any thing so don' try to come murder me or something.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Kouji stared at Izumi while she was talking to him.  
  
"Kouji, are you okay?" asked Izumi.  
  
"Yeah just tired, have you talked to Takuya lately?" asked Kouji.  
  
"Yeah, but he told me that someone likes me which is pretty weird, then he started mumbling something, but I didn't get to hear what he said." Kouji was about to kill Takuya for he was about to tell Izumi who really likes her and Kouji would be embarrassed for life.  
  
"OOOHH Izumi-chan!!!" Izumi thought that she would drop dead.  
  
"My god! Why can't he give it up!?" Izumi cried out loud.  
  
"Hello Izumi-chan! Aren't you glad to see me?" said J.P cheerfully.  
  
"Why can't you just leave me alone, you good-for-nothing fat ass!" Izumi didn't want to deal with Takuya at all, but now she had J.P to worry about now. Suddenly, Kouji walked up to J.P for a little talk.  
  
"You know J.P; I heard that they were serving some strawberry pudding with some chocolate cake." Kouji said flatly, trying to control his temper.  
  
"DID YOU SAY CHOCOLATE CAKE!!??" asked J.P in his usual shining rainbow place whenever he even hears the word 'chocolate'. J.P rushed to the lunch line to wait for his serving. Kouji sighed relieved that he was able to get rid of J.P. Izumi saw some of her friends and went to go sit by them after she said a few thanks to Kouji for getting rid of J.P.  
  
During recess, Takuya was being extra careful about meeting up with Kouji for he figured that Kouji would have talked with Izumi at lunch. Just then a shadow appeared behind Takuya, he was about to scream.  
  
"I KNEW I WOULD FIND YOU HEAR, YOU BACK STABBING MORON!!!" Takuya was about to do anything if Kouji wouldn't try to beat him up.  
  
"OK! I give up! UNCLE, UNCLE!" cried Takuya.  
  
"I'll let you off this time, so don't try anything stupid with last and only chance!" Takuya watched Kouji walk off, relieved that he still had his life to spare.  
  
Over by Izumi's group, Izumi's friends were all talking about how who they like and try to get them together. Miyako turned to Izumi.  
  
"So Izumi, who do you like?" She asked, dying to know. All Izumi could do was freak out and hope for a miracle.  
  
A/N: So what did you think of it? Good? Bad?  
  
Moonstorm: Coco puffs will rule the world! MWAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Wolborg90: Oh great, again with the coco puffs...lets just hope that she doesn't try anything stupid. Oh and you better not hurt me either, OR I'LL BE THE ONE TO HURT YOU, GOT IT?!  
  
Moonstorm: *nod* okay...  
  
*back to author* Fine. I'll shall update another one soon! 


	3. chapter 3 finally

A/N: Sorry it took so long, I had to get everything caught up before I did anything else... AAAAA-CHOOO!!!*sniff* someone must be talking about meO_o... Wait a sec... Why do I hear thunder it's not even raining outside nor is there a cloud in the sky...OH-NO!!! ASSASINS!!! A PISSED OFF 'J.P FAN' GROUP!!! AAARRRRGGGHHH!!!!!!!MOONSTORM TAKE OVER FOR ME! WHAT ARE GOING TO DO TO ME PUT ME DOWN!!! IF YOU HURT ME, YOU WILL HEAR FROM MY HOSPITAL BILL, IF YOU DON'T PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTINT AAARRRGGHH!!!  
  
Moonstorm: *blink* 'kay... that was weird... oh yeah, remember Wolborg90 has nothing to do with digimon nor does she own it got it? 'Kay then, on with the story! Oh, there will be a lot of J.P bashing in here so don't kill Wolborg90 for putting it in.  
  
"So Izumi who do you like?" Miyako asked. Izumi sweat dropped then thought of an idea.  
  
"Hey! Isn't that Kouji Minamoto over there?" All the girls rushed over to where Izumi pointed to. Izumi made a dashing escape from where she was sitting at and made sure none of her friends were near.  
  
"My god! I thought I'd never get out of there." Just then, a cheery voice came from beside her.  
  
"HELLOOO, IZUMI-CHAN!!!"  
  
"Holy shit! Not again!" Izumi cursed under her breath.  
  
"I was expecting that you would be arriving here soon!" J.P said cheerfully.  
  
"I BET YOU WEREN'T EXPECTING THIS, YOU GREEDY BASTARD!" Izumi creamed J.P with her book bag in which she always brought it with her in case she really needed it.  
  
"Why must you be so cruel..." whined J.P. Izumi left J.P whining and crying about how hurt he was, even though she didn't give a damn, when she saw Kouji sitting by a tree peacefully. She blushed about how cute he was and for how long they've known each other.  
  
" Hey, Kouji-kun, what's up?" Izumi said in a happy voice. Kouji opened one eye just to make sure it wasn't one of her freaky friends.  
  
"Not much, I just needed some rest so that I don't pass out with rotten day that I had today..." Izumi sighed and laid next to Kouji.  
  
*********RRIINNGG!!!*******  
  
"Okay class, let us begin with what we learned yesterday about the Japanese culture and history, everyone get you're books out and turn to chapter- Mr. Minamoto, what in blazes are doing?!  
  
"Helping Takuya get back into the classroom, what's it look like I'm doing?!"  
  
"How could this have happened?!" Unfortunately, poor Takuya was playing with his only pencil and he threw it out the window on accident. As he tried to get it, he accidentally fell out the window himself! Though luckily, he manage to grab hold of the water pipe.  
  
"I didn't mean to I just lost my only pencil out the window. KOUJI YOU BETTER NOT MAKE ME FALL OR YOU'LL ANSWER TO INSURANCE OFFICERS!!!" Izumi was also helping Kouji get Takuya back into the window sill.  
  
"Geese, Takuya, what on earth have you been eating lately?!" mumbled Kouji.  
  
"Um...mostly pepperoni pizza's."  
  
"Figures," muttered Izumi. Though J.P had to be a big show off and wanted to 'help' Izumi.  
  
"Don't worry Izumi-chan, I'll get Takuya in the classroom."  
  
"You asshole are you trying to get us all killed?!" yelled Kouji. Unfortunately it didn't stop J.P. While the others were trying to pull Takuya in, J.P, with his walnut sized brain, rammed into them, making them all fall out the school building. Though, Kouji broke Izumi's fall and J.P broke Takuya's fall.  
  
"You son of a bitch, you almost killed us all!" shouted Kouji. Izumi finally realized that she was on top of Kouji and so did he. They both blushed and Izumi quickly got off of him. Takuya got off of J.P, relieved that he was still alive.  
  
School was over and the kid's had a rough day, since Takuya, Kouji, and Izumi had nothing to do, they decided they would all go to the theatre and watch a movie.  
  
A/N:*pant**gasp* I finally made it back with no broken bones, I'M FINALLY FREEEE!!!! Oh and thank you moonstorm for taking over for me. ^_^  
  
Moonstorm: Yeah and while you're at the thank you part buy me some manga for helping you.  
  
Wolborg90: WHAT?! Those things cost $10! And that's most of my allowance!  
  
Moonstorm: Fine, *evil grin* then I'll talk about the coco puffs again.  
  
Wolborg90: FINE!!! Here's ten bucks ya happy?!  
  
Moonstorm: Very, pleasure doing business with you! ^_^  
  
Wolborg90: Whatever, anyway I hope you all liked this chapter and remember to R/R! Adios!!! 


	4. Author's note

A/N: ALOHA!  
  
Moonstorm: HEY!!! That's my word!  
  
A/N: Shut up you or else...I'll get the cocoa puffs mascot to come and beat you up again and this time he'll steal your shoes!  
  
Moonstorm: NO!!!!!!!!!!!! NOT MY SHOES!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -_- I'll be good... in a million years MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *coughs out her lungs* I'm getting too old for this!  
  
A/N: Did you know that he gave me his number just in case you did something you weren't suppose to?  
  
Moonstorm: damn you! Stupid bird! I'll get my minions to attack you!  
  
A/N: did you know that your minions got killed by Skurai? Because the other day I saw most of them hanging on a branch.  
  
Moonstorm: eeeeewwwww...I got new minions anyway, and they're immortal, hehehehehehe.....BessArtist you're my best friend! *hugs you* hahaha I more LIKED than you!  
  
A/N: Did you know we had to do this note or else the world will come to an end? Wait a sec.... why do I hear thunder again?! AAARRRGGGHHH!!!!!!!!!!THEY'RE BACK!!!!!!!! MOONSTORM, HELP ME!!!!!!!  
  
Moonstorm; Not likely!  
  
Cocoa puffs dude: YOU!!! YOU STOLE MY JOB!!!!!  
  
Moonstorm: EEP!!!!!On second thought, maybe I WILL help you *runs off with the cocoa puffs dude following her, yelling obscene curses*  
  
********In the oldest most haunted house in the world********  
  
Moonstorm; EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I DON'T KNOW WHICH IS WORSE, THE COCOA PUFFS GUY OR A CONTINUOS PLAYING BRITANY SPEARS TAPE?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?  
  
A/N: Well while we're here, we might as well just get on with the story.......  
  
Moonstorm: HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Moonstorm: also to AznGurl3; First of all it's a fanFIC, as in FICTIONAL it never happened. If you don't like it so much why read it? You're just wasting your time; we won't change it just for ONE reviewer. If by any chance a LOT of people didn't like it then we would consider changing it. So stop thinking of only yourself!  
  
A/N: Great job you idiot! Now she's going to kick my ass!!! I think I'll go sit in a corner for a while *sniff*  
  
Moonstorm: Chicken! We have rights too! Anywho, on with the FIC....  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
A/N: Sorry for the delay....unfortunately, I have completely NO ideas for when they are at the movies and also the fact that I'll work on it later, but don't worry, it won't be long so don't kill me for not continuing. PEACE!!! 


End file.
